


Locked Through the Heart

by darkdropout



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders
Genre: Kagiheya/Arashi crossover, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where did you get it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This takes place AFTER the last episode of the Kagiheya series and MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!! Also this will make more sense if you know what happens?
> 
> I wrote this quite a long time ago, but adding it here since the rest of my Enomiya fic is up as well!

Nino holds it up to the light, looking for imperfections. There are none. “Where did you get it?”

Enomoto blinks. The diamond blinks too. Neither of them seem inclined to answer.

“Ah, I see,” Nino says. “You – “ He demonstrates, closing his palm around the stone. He swivels his wrist a few times, over and back, for dramatic effect. When he unfurls his fingers again, the diamond is gone.

“It's in your sleeve,” Enomoto says decisively.

Nino grins, shaking out the sleeve of his sweater – Enomoto’s sweater, v-necked and cobalt blue, that Nino refuses to return. The diamond bounces to the floor.

“Well, I’m definitely not going to marry you if you keep ruining my magic tricks.”

Enomoto bends to pick up the diamond from the floor. When he straightens, his expression is as unreadable as ever, but Nino has long since stopped looking there for explanation. Instead he checks for Enomoto’s other tells: the set of his shoulders underneath his collared shirt, the turn of his feet inside his polished black shoes, how far he’s let his glasses slip down the bridge of his nose.

Nino laughs. “You’re serious, huh?”

Enomoto is checking for Nino’s tells now. He glances down at Nino’s hands, then back up to the tips of his ears and the corners of his mouth. He looks into his eyes. Nino tries to avert his gaze, but it’s too late. Enomoto seems to have his answer already. His shoulders slump back into their customary forward curl.

“I am always serious,” he replies. A joke. He’s getting better at them.

Nino puts his hand out expectantly and Enomoto returns the diamond to him. Nino lets it glitter in his palm a moment, then drops it into the pocket of his borrowed sweater. Hands now free, he brings his thumb and forefinger up, rubbing them together a few times.

“Your conclusion?” Enomoto asks, the toes of his shoes tapping, his own fingers pressed deliberately to his sides.

Nino lets his hand fall, thoroughly amused. “Yeah, okay,” he says, then. “Yes. Kei.”

Enomoto reaches up to push his glasses back into place. His smile, usually slow to build, comes all at once this time, instantaneous.

“Please pack your suitcase,” he tells Nino. “We’re going to miss our flight.”


End file.
